The Arthur YTP Collab (feat. Matt Damon)
The Arthur YTP Collab is a YouTube Poop Collab and it is the first one he has ever made by YTP master Schaffrillas Productions. Because of this, there were only a few participants (only 10). Still, it remains as one of the most popular YTPs he has made. This YTP was released on March 30, 2017. Arthur is a long-running children’s animated series (now in the fate of cancellation) made by WGBH Educational Foundation. On September 3, 2007, Matt Damon guest starred on the show. It was one of the most popular episodes of Arthur, leading to this collab’s creation. It may have some YTPers that are not as popular as the major ones, like Pie Pivot, Jallerbo, and others, but this Collab isn’t the worst thing in the world, either. Participants * Schaffrillas * Cory the Norm * Crap Shooter * Liam Taheny * LionDogZXA * Nunof Yerbizness * Oface Studioes * rEac tor * SpaceTree88 * VillagerBoy527 * Whiffy5 Sources * Arthur episode: The Making of Arthur, Dad’s Dessert Dilemma * SpongeBob episodes: Walking Small, Squilliam Returns, Survival of the Idiots, Neptune’s Spatula, Have You Seen This Snail, Chocolate with Nuts * Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends * Doraemon * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Nostalgia Critic * MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN WALKING FAST FACES PASS AND I’M HOME BOUND * Outsourced YTP: Splinter Becomes Really Late To His Own Christmas Party * Sesame Street (sentence-mixed) * DMX - Where the hood at? * Steven Universe * The Simpsons * Team Fortress 2 - Meet the (blank) * Mr. Rogers Neighborhood * HOW ORIGINAL!!!1!1 * Donald Trump * asdfmovie2 * HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA * sOmEbOdY oNcE tOlD mE * Chicken Little (close the book, we’re not doing that * Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared * LazyTown * WHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT YOU’RE WELCOME * The Incredibles * lOoKs lIkE tHe mEsSaGe dIdN’t qUiTe gEt tHrOuGh * Get over here! * Hysterical! * Kirby * Dragon Ball * Darkwing Duck * Sonic * DOWNWARD SPIRAL DOWNWARD SPIRAL DOWNWARD SPIRAL DOWNWARD SPIRAL DOWNWARD SPIRAL * I fell for hours! * Jesus Christ, it’s Jason Bourne * I want to ride my bicycle * SoFlo - When he is driving * Zootopia * The Game Awards 14 - World Premiere - Zelda * Grand Theft Auto V * Spider-Man (2002) * Star Wars * The Misadventures of Skooks YTP * JonTron * Wii U * Zelda CD-i * Courage the Cowardly Dog * VeggieTales * Shoop da Whoop * Careless Whisper * MrEnter * The Fairly OddParents * Soulja Boy - Crank That * The Mine Song * Scarce * Adventure Time * Billy Mays * Pac-Man * Nintendo Switch * Blue Hedgehog Documentary: Hunter & Prey from Sonic the Hedgehog’s YouTube * A loud nigra screaming * ABC Saturday Morning * SHREKERY OGRELOAD * Samurai Jack * Inception * Markiplier(?) * Peppa Pig * Ed Edd n Eddy * Rickrolled no more * Sonic Boom * Furry shit * Chowder * Finding Dory * WatchMojo.com * The Cat with the Gat * Kingdom Hearts * Mighty No. 9 * BoJack Horseman * Teen Titans Go * Moana * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (No more evil doing for you little akuma, time to de-evilize) (10:37) * Godzilla * Street Fighter * Team Fotress 2, but it’s the nope meme * AND HIS NAME IS * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Are you sure about that? * Whatcha Say - Jason Derulo * Careless Whisper - George Michael * A reaction video to the Arthur episode * The LEGO Movie * BoJack Horseman * Outro song: Arthur Theme Song Remix by Attic Stein Category:Youtube Poops Category:2017 Poops Category:Arthur YouTube Poops